mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 446: Face 2 Face: The Cupture
"Face 2 Face: The Cupture" was originally released February 12, 2019. Description Here’s our live show, presented before a profoundly rowdy Birmingham audience, in which sensitive issues are discussed. Drink deeply of this episode, lapping its precious nutrients out of the palm of our upturned hands. Outline 0:45 - Intro. 69% of the seats are taken and the boys are very proud. 3:44 - My son loves watching video game speedruns and boss rushes online. He loves the games I play, and recently he has started giving me spoilers for these video games by watching boss rushes when I am gone and then telling me what is going to happen when I am playing them for the first time. How do I avoid spoilers on games I play when he gets so excited he watches ahead and has no filter? - Befuddled in Bama 5:45 - Y - Sent in by several people, from Yahoo Answers user Percy, who asks: Is it illegal to combine two sauces and sell it as your own creation? Update: two different sauces, like for example you go buy Newman's Ranch and combine it with Baby Jane's Barbecue and sell the end product as your own 10:35 - I've recently started a mural commission for a guy's aikido studio. I met up once with him already, and within five minutes he started to get out the mats and insist on teaching me some moves. I am but a humble artist, and also I don't have much interest in wrestling this stranger. How can I get him to stop? - The Anti-Wrassler 14:45 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Chris, who asks: Why haven't other animals been as generous as lizards in their evolution? Animals need to eat other animals to live, but animals need to stay alive, and lizards developing the ability to lose their tail is a good compromise. Lizard stays alive, bird gets yum yum tail. Lizards are the only nice animals on the planet maybe? I don't know. Discuss 19:30 - I just got a new job at a call center here in town, which has a lot of perks, such as a gym, free meals, and a ton of discounts. Another perk is that we get a fully stocked self-service wet bar that employees can just go to. It's a stressful job taking calls from pissed-off customers all day, and I just need to know when it's appropriate to go to the well, if you know what I mean. Also it would help if you could help me dodge the awkward eye contact from my new coworkers. - Boozy in Birmingham 22:58 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Chris, who asks: What if every cup ever disappeared? 27:26 - More questions from Chris: What would it be like if Shrek had a brother? Would it be illegal to set up Burger King for a lawsuit? 27:55 - MZ - Sponsored by stamps.com, Squarespace. Advertisement for Mission to Zyxx. 33:36 - Munch Squad - Wendy's Made to Crave Menu 45:02 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Dave, who asks: How can I make a 2004 Honda Accord sexy as shit? 48:06 - From the Audience 48:16 - My husband thinks he's allergic to corn. Is he? - Douglas 52:46 - How do I get my dad to stop buttering his toast with his fingers? - Cody 55:54 - I work at a summer camp in upstate New York. My first summer there, we were getting all of the cabins ready, and I noticed that there were coffee cans in all the cabins. I asked my boss what they were for and he told me they're in case a bat gets in the building at night, we have to catch it with the coffee cans. And I thought he was kidding, he was not. This is in line with CDC requirements. So we didn't have any bats the first summer, but I'm going back the next summer, and I would like some assistance, because I need to know how to catch the bat with just the coffee can and ten or so 11-year-olds, because if I cannot catch the bat, everyone in the room has to go on rabies medicine, and I don't want that. - Renee 59:15 - Housekeeping 1:01:07 - FY - Sent in by Sam, from Yahoo Answers user Kevin, who asks: Does peanut butter make boys bigger? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Face 2 Face Category:Seth Carlson